1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital interfaces, and more specifically, to a high definition digital interface and the process for assembling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multimedia interfaces such as HDMI 1.3, Micro usb, Dvi, Displayport, udi, and so on, are all belong to high frequency interfaces. The HDMI 1.3c can provide a data transmission speed of up to 10.2 Gbps, the Micro usb and the Dvi can provide a speed up to 5.1 Gbps and 4.95 Gpbs, respectively, while the udi can offer a much faster speed of up to 21 Gpbs. Nowadays, the HDMI 1.3 is used as the connecting wire of a portable device to a TV and can transmit non-compressive audio signal and high resolution video signal, in the meantime, the transformation between the digital/analog or analog/digital signals is not needed before the transmission so that a high quality transmission of audio-visual signal can be realized. To the consumers, the HDMI technology can not only provide a high definition picture quality, but also simplifies the installation of home theatre systems since both the audio and video signals can be transmitted by a same cable. The Micro usb is used as the signal wire for connecting a portable device or a camera to a TV, Dvi is used in PC (personal computer), and Displayport is used in the relevant fields of PC/TV. Currently, the digital interfaces of HDMI 1.3, Micro usb, Dvi, Displayport, udi, and so on, do not have a structure to support the core wires, the arrangement of core wires is in such a terrible mess that the signal interference between the core wires are often occurred and thus the transmission performance is influenced largely. Moreover, the core wires are manually welded to the connector so that the work efficiency is low and the welding quality is poor. In current technologies, the following steps are included to assembly the core wires: peeling away the outermost sheath outside the core wire; stripping the dense netted wire away; removing the outer and inner aluminum foils; stripping the sheath of the core wire away by stripping pliers; and finally, welding the core wires piece by piece to the interface. All these steps are carried out manually, and only one core wire can be handled every time in the steps of stripping the sheath of the core wire and welding. For example, there are 19 connecting wires for the digital TV, the operation of stripping the sheath of the core wire and welding has to be repeated 15 times (except the 4 ground wires without sheath) and 19 times, respectively. Therefore, the work efficiency is low, the quality is unstable, the size of the weld spot is inconsistent to each other as shown in FIG. 1, and the welding of terminal ends close to each other can not be carried out easily, which is likely to cause the connector short-circuited and thus the rubber core scalded, unstable transmission performance of the connector, as well as low percentage of good products.